Vexos
The are the major villains of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. They are a group of Vestals that serve Prince Hydron and King Zenoheld, both of whom became members in the second arc. They are considered the best brawlers in Vestal, and although they are supposed to serve the royal family, there is a lingering theme of corruption among the members, with both Spectra and Gus planning to overthrow the family with Lync serving as a free-for-all agent, joining whichever side gave him the greatest gain, with the other Vexos planning the same. Mylene, Shadow and Professor Clay are the only Vexos who did not betray Zenoheld. With all of the members either defected or deceased, it is assumed the Vexos have disbanded. Members *Zenoheld: Former King of Vestal and leader of the Vexos. He is a Pyrus brawler who uses Pyrus Farbros ( who was destroyed, but replaced and upgraded before being destroyed once again for good). He replaces Spectra, after Spectra betrayed him and later joined Dan. He, Hydron and Clay were killed when the Alternative System collapsed. *Hydron: Former Prince of Vestal and vice leader of the Vexos, a Subterra brawler,also Zenoheld's son. His Bakugan is Subterra Dryoid (who was destroyed but replaced and upgraded but destroyed once more at a later date). He betrayed the Vexos because he was sick of how Zenoheld treated him(If Zenoheld had treated him better, he might not have rebelled). He was killed by the explosion caused by the Alternative. *Professor Clay: He is the scientist for the Vexos. He created all the weapons and Bakugan for them. He says Keith and Mira are not family anymore. He is the only one of Zenoheld's subordinates left after Volt, Lync, Mylene and Shadow are all sent into the dimensions and Prince Hydron is thrown into jail. He, Zenoheld and Hydron were killed when the Alternative System collapsed. *Spectra Phantom: A Pyrus brawler whose Guardian Bakugan is a Viper Helios, Helios soon became Cyborg Helios. He steals the Mechanical Bakugan that Hydron was going to use to defeat Dan himself. Spectra used them to form Maxus Helios. Cyborg Helios eventually becomes Helios MK2. He also has the ability to become Maxus Helios MK2. Because of this, the Vexos decide to blame Spectra for their loss in New Vestroia and he leaves the Vexos. His true identity is Keith, Mira's brother. He has currently joined the Bakugan Resistance. *Gus Grav: A Subterra brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is a Subterra Primo Vulcan. When Spectra leaves the Vexos, Gus soon follows. In episode 31 it shows that Vulcan has evolved into Rex Vulcan. He was presumably killed by King Zenoheld along with Vulcan, Hexodos and Elico. It is revealed in episode 49, that he's still alive, but in Zenoheld's prison. Vulcan is alive as well. He later escapes in episode 50 and helps Spectra battle Zenoheld. He also teams up with the brawlers in episode 51 and joins them in episode 52. *Mylene Farrow: An Aquos brawler. Her Guardian Bakugan were Aquos Elico and a Mechanical Bakugan named Aquos Macubass. Although she is loyal to the Vexos Organization, she doesn't trust Spectra and has her own agenda. She didn't really betray the Vexos. She was actually sucked into another dimension and trapped there when her Death Ball malfunctioned while in Bakugan Interspace. *Shadow Prove: A Darkus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan were Hades (who is a cyber copy of Alpha Hydranoid) and MAC Spider. Hades is destroyed in a battle against Alice and Chan Lee in the second arc during episode 32. After Hades is destroyed he uses a mechanical spider-like Bakugan named MAC Spider to defeat Alice and Chan Lee. He didn't actually betray the Vexos as well. He was also sucked into another dimension and trapped there when Mylene's Death Ball malfunctioned and he grabbed her hand as she was sucked in. *Volt Luster: A Haos brawler. His Guardian Bakugan were Mega Brontes and Boriates. Gus Grav and Spectra use a forbidden ability card to force Mega Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes. After realizing that the Vexos have gone too far he leaves the Vexos. He was sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension) by Hydron. He is presumably deceased but this is not confirmed. *Lync Volan: A Ventus brawler. His Guardian Bakugan was Mechanical Ventus Altair and Aluze. He believes that he can defeat anyone in battle, wearing a long cloak to help conceal his battle maneuvers. He realized how bad the Vexos' latest plot was so he tried (and succeeded) to give a copy of the plans to the brawlers. He was almost stopped by Hydron but at the last second he threw his glove with the plans in it past Hydron before being sucked into another dimension (possibly the Doom Dimension). In the end, Alice retrieved the data and contacted the others about the Alternative. She was saddened because she saw the destruction outside when she found out it was Lync's glove. He is presumably deceased as well but this is not confirmed . Partners It seems that each of the Vexos member has a specific partner they battle with during Tag-team matches, and they are also seen with this partner more than the other members. These pairs are, so far: Lync-Volt: Lync and Volt appear to be great friends and an effective team together. They appear to be the lowest ranked of the Vexos. Shadow-Mylene: Shadow and Mylene don't appear to get along at all. Mylene thinks Shadow is a bad Brawler and useless while Shadow thinks Mylene is bossy. They appear to be the moderate ranked brawlers. Spectra-Gus: Spectra and Gus appear to get along even better then Lync and Volt. However, they don't brawl together much yet. Gus showed an incredibly high loyalty and respect to Spectra. They appear to be very high ranked brawlers. Zenoheld-Hydron: Zenoheld and Hydron appear to just beginning to get along now even though they had the most time to bond, being family. Zenoheld didn't trust Hydron and Hydron now calls Zenoheld "father". They appear to not have a rank but command the other Vexos. Trivia *Every member of the Vexos seems to know a lot about Earth, except Mylene, whose failed disguise consisted of a groom's outfit. However, she may have chosen the outfit as she felt the others would make her look weak. Gallery Vexos - Former/Deceased/Current File:BK WPS2 Villians 800x600.jpg|Members of the Vexos from season 1 bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0009.jpg|Vexos' First Appearance Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0028.jpg|Spectra Phantom (former) Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0023.jpg|Gus Grav (former) Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0024.jpg|Volt Luster (former) Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0026.jpg|Lync Volan (former) Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0027.jpg|Shadow Prove Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0025.jpg|Mylene Farrow Bakugan New Vestroia - 41 - BT The Final Battle C-W .jpg|Prince Hydron Bakugan new vestroia episode 2 part 1 0009.jpg|King Zenoheld YouTube- Bakugan New Vestroia - 45 - Fusion Confusion part 1 HQ 0001.jpg|Professor Clay (non-Brawler) ep_5_1.png ep_5_4.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vestals Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Ventus Users Category:Aquos Users Category:Haos Users Category:Pyrus Users Category:Darkus Users Category:Subterra Users